I Won't Let You Fall
by Safe.Place.To.Read
Summary: "I love you, Toby. I trusted you!" She was practically screaming now. "I love you, too, Spence. More than anything. That's why I'm doing this. To protect you." Spoby. Post 3x12. Spencer finds out about Toby "being on the -A team." One-shot.


**Hey guys! So I just got inspired to write this as I was listening to "Down" by Jason Walker. If you haven't heard it before, you should look it up because it really is an amazing song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, all of our hearts would not be broken over this whole betrayal thing. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

-I Won't Let You Fall-

Spencer Hastings sat in the lobby of Rosewood Hospital, tears streaming down her face. Caleb's only been in there for a little under a week, yet so much had changed...

_How could he do this to me? After everything we've been though. How could he? _

Two days ago she had gotten a new text from -A, saying something about Toby. Something about him _betraying_ her. At first, Spencer confidently denied it. He was her Toby. The love of her life. The most honest person in Rosewood. But not long after that, some weird feeling began to form within her. _Doubt._ She had never had ANY doubts about him before... So why was she suddenly having some now? It was what -A wanted, she concluded. But that feeling just wasn't going away. So Spencer decided to drive over to his loft and confront him about it. She knew it wasn't going to be easy; she had come SO close to backing out multiple times. I mean, they had _just_ reunited. They had _just_ made up. They had _just_ took the next step in their relationship. And she had _just_ told Toby that she loves him. But she was a smart girl, and she knew -A could possibly be correct. As much as she loves him, -A could still be right. So when she had arrived at The Brew and made her way up to his loft, she was _terrified._ But not as terrified as she was when she stood outside his door and heard voices. Two voices..._ Mona and Toby._ She must've been standing there for a while, because as she stood there, shocked and motionless, the door creaked open. And there he was... Her ocean blue eyed lover, standing there _in a black hoodie. With Mona. _

"Spencer", Toby breathed, he too wearing a shocked expression.

She bolted down the stairs faster than the speed of light, trying to hold back the tears. She had gotten a glimpse of a few confused customers at the coffee shop, but Spencer didn't care. She was confused as well. _And she felt betrayed._ So, as she got in her black car to drive, well anywhere but here, she broke. The tears that had threatened to fall inside The Brew had fallen. Seeming to never stop. At a stop light, she even screamed into her steering wheel. _Why?,_ was the only thought that stayed in her mind. _WHY? _

So here she was, two days later, at the hospital to support Hanna. Staring at her cell. _37 missed calls, 4 voicemails, 49 texts._ All from Toby. Obviously she had been ignoring him, but Spencer was confused as ever. Her friends sitting around her caught her drift. They knew a little bit of what was going on with Toby, but they really didn't know anything besides what Spencer was able to make out through her whales and cries. It didn't make any sense to them either, but they saw what it had done to their best friend.

"Spence?" Aria began from beside her, "Do you think you might want to meet with him? Find out the whole story?"

"No, I-"

Hanna cut her off. "Yeah, Spence. I really think that would be a good idea. You can at least try and get some closure."

The mocha eyed girl considered this for a moment. She really did want to hear the whole side of his story. He owed her at least that much. "Fine," she sniffled, "I'll call him."

Spencer dialed his number; she didn't even need to go through her contacts list, she knew it by heart.

When Toby picked up on the other line, he sounded very surprised. "Spencer?"

"Yeah," she replied, "It's me."

Toby could tell she had been crying. He took a breath. "Look, I-"

"No. I don't want an explanation right now. Just... Can you meet me? Like now? At the usual spot." She was referring to their special place overlooking this _monster_ of a town they called Rosewood.

"Of course." His voice sounded warm. _There was no way he could ever hurt her, was there?_ Spencer thought.

"Okay. See you there."

"Bye, Spencer."

As she swiftly hung up the phone, more tears raced down her face. She wiped them away and inhaled. "Okay, I'm leaving. But I should be back soon. Are you guys 'gonna be alright while I'm gone?"

Emily spoke, "Of course we are. Are _you_?" When Spencer failed to respond, she engulfed her friend in a gigantic bear hug. Soon, Hanna and Aria joined in, also trying to comfort their broken friend.

"If you need us, just call, okay?" Aria told her quietly.

Spencer nodded. "Okay."

Spencer pulled her car up to her and Toby's special spot. _Or was it even so special anymore?_, she bitterly thought. Flashbacks began forming in her head. Flashbacks from back when she and Toby were trying to figure out what 214 meant... From when she had first began to trust him... When they had first stolen a couple glances of each other while riding in _this very car_. When she had been so worried that Alison's murder weapon was her hockey stick. _Toby had been so comforting... _

Soon, she heard Toby pull up from behind her, riding in _their_ truck. When she saw him step out of it and begin to walk towards her, Spencer's heart beat sped up. Oh, was she nervous. Nevertheless, she too got out of her vehicle. Hesitantly walking towards him, she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. _No, Spencer. You can't break down now. Not here. _

"Toby," Spencer lamely said. Not looking him in the eyes just yet.

"Spence. Can you please let me explain?"

She firmly nodded. "Yes. Please do."

Taking a deep breath, Toby began. "Spencer, after the fight we had about a month ago, I needed answers. And I knew for some reason, you just _couldn't_ give me any." He took another step towards her. "I could see in your eyes, your beautiful eyes, that you were scared of something-"

Spencer interrupted him. Suddenly, her chocolate-brown eyes clashed with his ocean blue ones. "Scared? SCARED? Toby, I was - _am_ - terrified. And you KNEW that. You KNOW that. You know that I have major trust issues; that my life is ANYTHING but sunshine and rainbows right now. You KNOW that you have always been my safe place to land. That I LOVE you. THAT I TRUSTED YOU, TOBY!" She was practically screaming now. "Toby. For me to find out that you BETRAYED me? That you've been WORKING with THEM?! With Mona?" Toby reached his hand out to try and touch her arm. "No, DON'T TOUCH ME."

"Spencer, please. _Please_ let me finish." Toby pleaded. I PROMISE you that I'm not doing this to _hurt_ you. I'm doing this to _protect_ you. I could see it in your eyes that someone was still out there to get you. Someone that was still hurting you. And I just couldn't stand the thought of anyone doing that to you. Of anyone causing you pain. So I went searching. I went searching for something... _anything_, or _anyone_ that might be able to clue me in about what was - is - going on. First, I tried Dr. Sullivan again, but she knew nothing. Then, I went to Jenna. _Jenna._ But she didn't know anything, either. Well if she did, she refused to tell me. Next I decided to see if Caleb had any useful information. And he did. He told me that there was a new -A out there, and that he/she was very dangerous." Spencer eyed him carefully as he continued. "But that was all he knew. So I decided to pay Mona a visit at Radley, since I knew she had been the one torturing you girls in the past. When I saw her, though, the outcome had been very different than I had anticipated. She had given me an ultimatum: I join the -A Team, and you stay safe, or I don't... And you die. Spencer, what was I supposed to do? I LOVE YOU. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost you, especially if I knew I could have done something about it." A single tear fell down his face. "You mean everything to me, and I-"

His words were interrupted by Spencer's lips crashing onto his. Their kiss was filled with forgiveness, passion, and _love_. About halfway through the second part of Toby's little speech, Spencer had started to see the light in their situation. She had begun to realize why Toby had done what he had. _He hadn't betrayed her. He loves her. More than anything. _Simultaneously, the two lovers smiled into the kiss, both ecstatic and content with each other's lips on one another's. Butterflies forming in both their stomachs', Spencer and Toby knew they were exactly where they needed to be. Her forehead resting on Toby's, Spencer quietly spoke. "I love you, Toby. And thank you. For going above and beyond to protect me. You really are amazing. You know that, right?"

Toby chuckled. "Believe me, so are you." He then wiped a tear from Spencer's cheek with his thumb. She hadn't even realized was crying. Slowly, they both leaned in for a tender kiss, both certain there was no place they would rather be than with each other.

"I love you so much," Toby said as he lightly caressed Spencer's cheek with his hand.

Spencer giggled. "I wanted to say that first."

_And suddenly_? Suddenly, the two of them were assured that everything really _was_ going to be okay.

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I just REALLY love Spoby. With all my heart and soul. & this whole thing going on with him "betraying her"? Yeah, I just don't buy it. But anyways, I want to genuinely thank starlight. and .moonbeams, aka Ana, for all the wonderful words of encouragement & advice for this story. It truly is what motivated me to write this. (: You're the best! **

**So, until next time fellow Spobettes… Please R&R! xoxo**


End file.
